Noivos
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Catelyn Tully está prestes a se casar com Eddard Stark... mas este não era bem o noivo com o qual ela sonhou. BÔNUS: Noite de núpcias
1. Casamento

Fic escrita para o Projeto Drabble-a-thon do fórum iceandfire(ponto)forumeiros(ponto)com

**Nome do autor:** Adriana Swan  
><strong>Título<strong>: Noivos  
><strong>Item<strong>:Vestido  
><strong>Ship<strong>: Catelyn/Ned, Catelyn/Brandon  
><strong>Classificação<strong>:PG  
><strong>Link<strong>: -  
><strong>SPOILERS<strong>:Guerra dos Tronos.

**Noivos****  
>Adriana Swan<strong>

Era o mesmo vestido que mandara bordar para casar com Brandon.

As mesmas pérolas, as mesmas sandálias. As flores no cabelo eram novas, mas era o mesmo penteado. O mesmo perfume e lá embaixo no salão, tocava-se a mesma música que deveria ter tocado no casamento com ele.

Mas o noivo era outro.

Eddard não era o mesmo Stark para o qual Catelyn fora prometida.

A altura e o porte eram diferentes, mas fracos e mais simples. Sua voz era mais baixa, suas palavras mais brandas. Seu sorriso… qual sorriso? O inexistente sorriso de seu atual noivo. O calor de Brandon seria o único calor do Norte? Brandon era o primogênito, Ned era só o segundo filho.

Sua postura não era a mesma ou seus sonhos pequenos de irmão mais novo. Sua feição era vazia e melancólica, seus votos eram vazios e frios como seus olhos.

E que olhos ele tinha.

Os olhos de Eddard Stark não podiam ser mais diferentes dos olhos quentes de Brandon. Eddard trazia nos olhos as malditas muralhas de gelo do Norte, com todo o seu frio e com mil léguas de distância entre Catelyn e o coração daquele nortenho que agora deveria chamar de marido.

Até o manto que ele depositou sobre seus ombros lhe pareceu muito frio.

O que era o branco e cinza da Casa Stark além de uma sombra fria sobre o calor azul e vermelho da Casa Tully? Um lobo gigante cobrindo uma bela truta saltitante. Seria ela aquela truta a ser coberta por aquele lobo todas as noites até o fim de sua vida? A perspectiva não parecia mais tão boa agora que o lobo não era mais Brandon Stark.

E havia Petyr.

Sempre haveria Petyr.

Então fora para isso que Catelyn deixara seu melhor amigo (_quase _namorado, por assim dizer) ser surrado e humilhado bem diante de todos os olhos de Correrrio? Fora para isso que perdera alguém que a amava de verdade?

Seu vestido teria lhe parecido mais bonito se seu noivo fosse outro rapaz. Um rapaz bonito que lhe dera o seu primeiro beijo sob as árvores do bosque sagrado. Um rapaz apaixonado que lhe fizera mil juras de amor. Um rapaz que teria lutado até morrer por ela, se Brandon não o tivesse poupado. E foi por Brandon que ela abrira mão de tudo isso.

Mas era com Eddard Stark que estava casando naquele momento.

Na primeira vez que ela entrou em Winterfell o encontrou com um bastardo nos braços.

Mas pensando bem, dois dias de lágrimas por dezesseis anos de felicidade com Eddard até que foi um preço bem pequeno.


	2. Bônus  noite de núpcias

Fic escrita para **o Projeto E SE** do Fórum **Papéis Avulsos** e acabei por optar publicar junto com Noivos porque estavam conexas.

BÔNUS – **NOIVOS**

**Adriana Swan**

Catelyn sentiu a pressão em seu ventre aumentar, os lábios de seu agora marido mornos, concentrados em sua garganta. Ela própria se agarrava a ele, chegava quase a enterrar as unhas nas costas largas. Não tão largas ou fortes quanto deviam ser as de Brandon, mas fortes o suficiente para admirá-las. A pressão aumentou e ela copiou a atitude dele e encostou os próprios lábios no pescoço dele, o sentindo arrepiar. O gosto era bom. O movimento, o ritmo, as investidas de Stark para dentro do corpo dela, tudo era muito bom. A consumação não era nem de longe dolorosa como ela temeu que fosse e seu marido era extremamente gentil para um frio nortenho.

Sentiu as entranhas doerem quando ele aumentou o ritmo, mas não reclamou. Aumentara o ritmo com ele, aumentando o calor e atrito entre os corpos e num ápice de prazer que nunca havia experimentado cravou as unhas afiadas nas costa daquele que agora era seu homem e abafou um gemido contra o pescoço dele enquanto sentia ele se derramar dentro dela.

O corpo dele pareceu mais pesado sobre o dela, conforme ele relaxava. Foi só então que a consciência voltou a tomar conta da garota a deixando ligeiramente envergonhada. Estava nua, com o jovem Stark devidamente aconchegado entre suas pernas, sua semente dentro dela, seu corpo pesando sobre o seu. Afastou os braços que o envolviam pelas costas e deixou a própria cabeça repolsar no travesseiro sentindo-se cansada. Foi só então que Eddard deslizou para fora dela e deitou-se a seu lado na cama, olhando o teto e parecendo igualmente cansado.

O primeiro impulso de Catelyn fora olhar para o lado e observar o corpo de Stark que pouco vira durante a consumação. Pouco sabia do corpo de um homem. Ousadamente, ela tocara as partes íntimas dele durante o ato e ficara satisfeita por ele não a repreender. Era seu marido agora, ela tinha o _direito_ de matar sua curiosidade.

Cat observou o corpo dele com tranquilidade, sentindo uma certa timidez. Ele estava nu como ela, mas parecia inteiramente alheio ao frio do inverno lá fora, enquanto ela se encolhia pensando em se cobrir. Será que ela poderia se cobrir ou não devia ocultar seu corpo? Não achava que ele fosse se importar se ela se cobrisse, mas talvez ele estivesse tão curioso com o corpo de Catelyn quanto ela estava com o dele. Olhou para o rosto dele, mas Eddard encarava o teto do quarto, olhos bem dispertos, como se indiferente ao fato dela estar a seu lado.

Ela suspirou. Seu marido parecia ter problemas para expressar sentimentos ou então era insensível, mas ela preferia achar que não. As coisas com certeza seriam diferentes se fosse Brandon deitado a seu lado, mas era Eddard e ele era tão frio quanto Brandon era quente.

O jovem Stark quase não falara com ela o dia inteiro. Na cerimônia não dissera nada além das palavras e juras próprias ao casamento, não a elogiara ou a saudara. Durante a festa passou mais tempo olhando os convidados do que a ela. Assim como Catelyn, ele mal tocou na comida e para felicidade da garota, também quase não bebeu. Cat sempre dissera que achava um marido bêbado uma das piores coisas que podia acontecer a uma mulher, mas pelo jeito seu nortenho não era dado a vícios. Catelyn o observara a festa inteira, como seus olhos cinzas eram frios e observava tudo com certa distância, como se não quisesse estar ali. Em uma primeira avaliação, podia-se dizer que estava infeliz no próprio casamento, mas fora muito gentil com ela todas as vezes em que se falaram. A dança principal fora um espetáculo a parte. Era o tipo de coisa que a garota esperara a vida toda, o momento em que Lysa e ela deslizariam pelo salão com seus maridos, os únicos dois casais no centro das atenções, os belos vestidos em tons de azul e vermelho da Casa Tully e seus homens adornados com os mantos da águia dos Arryn e o lobo gigante dos Stark.

Mas aquela dança mais pareceu uma tortura a seu jovem marido.

Eddard Stark passou a música inteira claramente desconfortável em seus braços. Dançou uma única música e quando esta terminou ele voltou a seu lugar na mesa com a velocidade e agilidade de um lobo acuado. Catelyn sentou-se ao seu lado, obediente, e senti-se infeliz. Não era bem assim que ela esperava que fosse seu casamento. Não era bem assim que ela esperava que fosse seu noivo.

Se pelo menos Petyr estivesse ali.

Era bem verdade que sua infelicidade durara pouco, em instantes seu irmão (que ainda era um rapaz verde) a tirou para dançar e logo Catelyn rodopiava com metades dos Lordes no grande salão de Correrrio. Pelo menos seu marido não se importava se ela dançasse com outros, que se divertisse.

Stark não parecia se importar muito com ela na verdade.

Catelyn mordeu o lábio pensativa enquanto levava a mão ao próprio ventre, onde ele a havia possuído. Estava molhado e quente. Fez uma presse baixinho aos deuses para que a semente dele vingasse, para que fosse um filho homem. Seu marido podia não ser bom em expressar sentimentos, mas com um filho homem nos braços Catelyn tinha certeza que ele ficaria bem mais aberto a ela. Não ia deixar que seu marido se fechasse num mundo estranho a ela, nunca. Daria a ele a solidão e silêncio que ele parecia gostar, mas não o deixaria esquecer de sua presença a seu lado. Naquela noite, ele pareceu possuí-la por obrigação. Fora gentil em todos os toques, até mesmo carinhoso, mas nada além disso. Nem para consumar o casamento ele falara com ela além do necessário.

Cat lembrava dos beijos trocados com Petyr as escondidas no Bosque Sagrado e um sorriso involuntário se formou em seu lábios. As mãos ousadas de Petyr eram tão quentes. Seus beijos tão desejosos por mais. Sempre tão atencioso.

Petyr a amava, essa era a diferença.

Lembrou-se de quando ele lutara com Brandon pela mão dela. Tolo. Se Brandon não fosse tão digno, o teria matado só pela ousadia, mas os nortenhos são homens diferentes e Brandon perguntou a ela se devia matá-lo. Não. Nunca. Era só um tolo que a amava.

E Catelyn amava Petyr também.

Mas uma jovem bem nascida não podia casar com qualquer um, então ela não podia pensar em Petyr, que viveria em sua lembrança como um segredo só seu. Agora Brandon morrera junto a Lorde Stark e era Eddard que assumia aquela responsabilidade. Na verdade, Eddard assumia tudo. De segundo filho passara, da noite para o dia, a Lorde de Winterfell, Senhor do Norte e agora seu marido. Talvez fosse o peso de tudo isso que o tornasse tão infeliz.

Claro que Catelyn não o deixaria infeliz a vida toda. Não importava o quão melancólico o seu jovem lobo fosse, ela faria o possível para fazê-lo feliz e ser feliz junto a ele.

E lhe daria lobinhos lindos, é claro.

xXxXxXx

Eddard olhava o teto sem emoção. Não tinha sono. O ar frio em sua pele o confortava, ele gostava do frio, o fazia lembrar de casa. Pensou se sua esposa sentiria frio, mas achou que se isso a incomodasse ela iria se cobrir. Catelyn já tinha se mostrado independente o suficiente para não esperar pela opinião dele a cada momento e isso era bom, estava acostumado a lidar com mulheres independentes.

Lyanna era assim.

Uma pequena Lady feroz, como Brandon dizia sorrindo. Sua irmã gostava do frio também, de cães e de cavalos. Ninguém em Winterfell cavalgava como Lyanna. Ela aprenderia a usar espada e arco se seu pai deixasse, mas ele nunca deixaria. Já bastava a Lorde Rickard não ter conseguido fazer sua filha uma bela dama da sociedade, já bastava a criaturinha selvagem que ela era, com armas ela seria um cavaleiro em vez de uma Lady.

Talvez se soubesse usar uma espada o Príncipe Dragão não a tivesse raptado.

Mas Eddard não queria pensar em Brandon, em seu pai ou em sua irmã. Doía muito. Era noite de seu casamento e ele já gastara sua quota de sofrimento por um dia. Estava casado agora e depois de tudo que acontecera, não conseguira pensar em nada pior do que isso.

O que diria a Ashara Dayne?

No salão, mas cedo, quando tomara sua esposa nos braços para dançar lembrava da primeira vez que vira Ashara, no Torneio da Falsa Primavera, há alguns meses, quando ele a chamara para dançar. Eddard não dançara com mais ninguém naquela noite ou em todas as outras noites seguintes. Ainda podia lembrar do calor da mão de Ashara na sua, do sorriso doce e dos olhos violeta o fitando curiosos. Ela não se importara se ele não gostava de dançar, logo porque, estar com ela em seus braços era bem melhor que a dança. Não se importava se ele não era muito bom com palavras. Na verdade, a jovem Dayne era tímida também e entendia sua timidez e o aceitara mesmo assim.

E o que seu irmão Arthur diria quandou soubesse que estava desonrada?

Como cavaleiro da Guarda Real não deixaria isso barato, a garota desonrava sua Casa. Estaria perdida. Ned nunca a enganou, quando a possuiu acreditou que poderia casar com ela. Era só um segundo filho, seu pai não haveria de se importar em casá-lo com uma Lady de uma casa menor. E se negasse isso a ele, diria que a havia desonrado e a família Dayne exigiria o casamento, era certo. Porém seu pai estava morto assim como Brandon. Sua selvagem Lyanna, sua irmãzinha, era agora escrava na cama do dragão e somente Robert e Eddard poderiam fazer alguma coisa, mas Robert estava encrencado numa Vila e seu irmão Stannis sob cerco em Ponta Tempestade há meses e só os Deuses sabiam quanto tempo mais ele aguentaria antes de entregar o castelo. Eddard era a única esperança, mas o Norte não tinha espadas o suficiente sozinho.

Com Correrrio sim.

Agora estava casado com Catelyn Tully e se perguntou se do outro lado de Westeros Ashara pensaria nele. O que fizera com a vida dela? E se estivesse grávida? Não conseguia imaginar desonra maior para uma lady que ter um bastardo na barriga. O que pensaria dele? Que a enganara? Que só queria brincar com ela? Ela duvidaria que ele a amava?

- Senhor meu marido? – a voz de Catelyn chegou a ele um tanto hesitante e ele virou a cabeça para olhar a esposa. Ela o olhava e parecia feliz, embora um tanto envergonhada da própria nudez. Na verdade, Ned também se envergonhava de estar nu, mas sentir o frio na pele lhe acalmava. – O senhor está bem? Parece triste.

A garota Tully era muito educada e sem dúvida fora criada para ser a esposa perfeita. Era incrivelmente linda, mas não tão linda como Ashara ou Lyanna. A coisa que Ned mais gostara nela foram os longos cabeços vermelhos tão diferentes das cores do norte. Durante todo o dia Catelyn mostrara ser uma mulher forte e decidida que não reclamaria de um casamento arranjado ou dele não ser nem perto o homem que Brandon fora. Catelyn cuidara da festa e dera atenção aos convidados de uma forma que ele mesmo não sabia como fazer e mesmo na cama, quando tirara sua virgindade, ela não se mostrou assustada nem por um segundo. Nervosa, sim, afinal era um total desconhecido, mas ela o aceitou dentro dela sem hesitar, inclusive o tocando ousadamente de uma forma nem um pouco apropriada a uma donzela.

Mas Eddard sempre preferiu as mulheres fortes.

xXxXxXx

- Estou bem, minha senhora, - ele respondeu educado fazendo o coração dela se aquietar um pouco mais. – Lamento se a deixo triste.

- Não deixa, só queria vê-lo um pouco mais feliz – respondeu com um sorriso doce.

Stark a olhava, mas seus olhos pareciam ir mais além, pareciam nem estar ali com ela. Catelyn teria dado uma moeda de ouro pelos pensamentos do marido naquele momento. Em que será que seu lobo pensava? Na família morta? Na irmã sendo estuprada? No amigo rebelde? Talvez em outra mulher, em uma aventura.

Talvez o marido tivesse seus segredos também.

Catelyn mudou de posição indo se deitar nos braços dele, o corpo colando ao dele e pondo uma de suas pernas entre as de Eddard com toda comodidade de uma mulher casada. Podia sentir o membro de seu homem tocar sua perna e aquilo a fez sentir bem. _Era seu_. Queria confortá-lo, queria dizer que era sua mulher agora e qualquer rameira que o esquentasse não seria um problema: seria no ventre de Catelyn que geraria seus herdeiros. Deixou-se ficar agarrada a ele, deu-lhe um beijo no peito e sentiu com felicidade a mão dele deslizar em seus cabelos, numa carícia.

- Boa noite, Lord Eddard – ela falou contente da noite de núpcias ter sido tão mais fácil do que podia esperar.

- Ned- ele falou baixinho – pode me chamar de Ned.

- Ned – ela falou testando o som do nome em seus lábios. – Boa noite, Ned.

- Boa noite, Lady Catelyn, - ele respondeu, hesitando um pouco a seguir. – Cat.

Com um sorriso nos lábios ela adormeceu.


End file.
